


Empty

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e01 Within, F/M, Sadness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Scully goes to Mulder’s apartment, empty and alone, she lays down with his shirt in his bed, seeking comfort.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Empty

The elevator doors opened and Scully froze, looking down the hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. The doors slowly slid shut, with no attempt from her to stop them. She closed her eyes, breathing hard. 

Licking her lips, she opened her eyes and pressed the door open button on the panel. Stepping out this time, her footsteps seemed louder than a gunshot as she walked down the hall, to the apartment she already knew was empty. 

Inserting her key in the lock, she exhaled a breath and blinked back tears. Turning the knob, she stepped in and turned on the light. It was quiet and darker within and she walked slowly over to the desk and turned on the light. Mulder’s computer was gone and she swallowed as she again blinked away tears. They had been there too, cleaning up, making him appear to be who he was not. 

Turning away, she walked past the couch and stood by his bedroom door. Not wanting to go inside, her heart too heavy and broken, she saw his shirt lying on the bed and she could not stop herself from walking forward. 

Slowly she walked into the room, her sights only on the shirt, not sure she could handle seeing anything else. Picking it up, she could smell him and almost feel the warmth of his body as he had held her when he wore it. 

Too much, it was all too much. 

Looking at the bed, she carefully climbed onto it, holding his shirt in her hands. She lay on his pillow, on what had most recently become his side of the bed, as she had claimed the other. His scent was held with the fibers of both the pillow and pillowcase. Bringing his shirt closer, she closed her eyes and sighed. 

If she tried hard enough, she could imagine he was in the next room, grabbing them each some coffee as they got ready for work. It had only happened twice, an unplanned sleepover, and both times he grinned as they had shared his small bathroom, stealing kisses as they did. 

He had been more than happy to run down to her car, no matter how far she had parked, to grab her go bag. She had recently added more clothing and an identical makeup bag, for these types of emergencies. Being caught out once and scrambling home quickly, was enough and it was not something she had wanted to repeat. Though she never brought the bag up with her, trying to keep professional boundaries, it was there should she surrender and stay the night. 

Opening her eyes, she pulled the pillow close, keeping the shirt in her grasp as well. Tears fell quietly and hotly onto his pillow as she held it to her tightly to muffle her sobs. 

She should have always stayed. Should have left a pile of clothes behind, claimed a side of his closet, just as she had his bed. 

But she had not, and now… 

She closed her eyes as she cried and breathed in his scent. In a place that once created love and comfort, she now found sadness and despair. Alone and worried, she prayed for a miracle. 

_ For  _ another _ miracle, _ she thought, drawing in an aching breath from deep within. 

“It’s not fair,” she sobbed quietly. “It’s not fair. Please. I need him here with me. Please…” 

She pressed her face further into his pillow and cried until she was empty. Until her head ached, her face was puffy, and she became exhausted. She did not undress or even remove her shoes, not caring about anything in that moment aside from staying where she could still feel him. 

Pulling his shirt closer to lay upon the pillow, she kept a grasp of the fabric in her right hand. Her left held the pillow as though she were holding onto him. It was not the same; there was no warmth, no beating heart to find solace with as the breaths they took together began to fall in sync. 

In an empty bed, with an empty heart, she succumbed to a fitful slumber, her dreams dark and troubled, as she worried for the man she had loved for so long, but never had the courage to say. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God... this scene absolutely kills me. She needs him so badly, to see her this way just makes me ache. Hope you enjoyed the angst. 💔


End file.
